


Music To My Ears

by StarrySkied_Hunter



Series: Impossible Science Stuff [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Have cute nerds friend!!, Heyo look its a oneshot, M/M, amnesia and dont starve friend, and gays, anyway dont starve land, cool friend, i gotta kick my muse, i like them very much, im so sorry yall lmao ill keep writing the other stuff, posting this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkied_Hunter/pseuds/StarrySkied_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson P. Higgsbury has spent quite a while alone in this place. It's becoming pretty annoying and very lonely.<br/>That all changes when a weird castle appears in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music To My Ears

Wilson threw a couple more logs on the fire, exhaling as the fire took the new fuel eagerly, casting a brighter light around the little camp. Night was settled in and the fire would be their only protection. He’d learned that the hard way when he’d wandered away from the fire’s glow one night and nearly died. He still had no idea what in the _heck_ that was, but he wasn’t keen on tangling with it again. He would have warned the new guy but he didn’t seem too keen on walking off into the darkness himself.

Speaking of, the guy hadn’t said anything since Wilson had found him a couple hours ago. He’d been looking for some ruins to see if he could salvage anything useful. He’d noticed some sort of castle that he hadn’t seen before - which he found odd, to be entirely honest. He was sure he would have noticed the castle beforehand. He considered himself pretty well versed on the area around him – and he’d gone with a pickaxe and a few food items to see what all the fuss was about.

What he’d found was indeed a castle, but it looked like it had somehow imploded into the ground, in some sort of pit. Pretty weird, but destroyed castles normally meant cool things in the wreckage and so Wilson had felt pretty good about going after it.

He’d started picking his way through the destroyed stone when he’d heard someone yelling. It sounded… British, and scared. That struck something, maybe it was because he hadn’t had contact with anything not trying to kill him in a while, or maybe it was just the absence of sentient life he’d experienced in whatever survival-of-the-fittest hellhole he’d ended up in. Either way, Wilson bee-lined for the voice which, to his slight fear, was getting weaker.

He finally reached the point where he could make out words and simultaneously noticed a sort of depression in the ground – probably a moat or a foundation or something – that was covered with destroyed rock. The person inside was male, begging deliriously to be released. He sounded hurt, or high. Maybe both. Wilson wasn’t sure. He walked all the way around the rock pile until he found an opening, about five feet from it was an oil lantern. Ooh. That normally meant oil of some sort. He picked it up to inspect it, scowling when it was revealed to have been burned dry. Great, just great. Maybe he could scrap it for parts…

The begging suddenly stopped, jolting Wilson out of his contemplation and sending him right back into worry. He attached the lantern to his tool belt, examining the rocks to figure out the fastest course of action to rescue the man stuck inside the rocks. It had to be dark in there. That probably sucked. After a couple moments he hefted his pickaxe and swung at one of the rocks, denting it pretty impressively.

He heard a quiet gasp from inside the rocks and then a shaky call: “H-Hello?! Who’s there?!”

Wilson swung again and the rocks cracked completely, but the way he’d hit would slide them outside the remains of the tower, which is exactly what they did. He huffed appreciatively, hands resting on his hips in a quick survey of his handiwork. The power of science never failed to amaze, or save lives apparently.

“Don’t worry.” He told the man calmly. “I’ll get you out.”

The man inside fell silent as Wilson hit a couple more rocks in key spots. The rocks slid and fell away, revealing their captive. The man stood up shakily, using some of the ruins for support and Wilson could finally get a good look at him. The man was taller than him, in a white dress-shirt with a green vest, and brown pants tucked into black boots. He had various cuts and bruises on him and all his clothing looked rather ragged. Anything below the mid-thigh was soaking wet. His hair was brown, straight, and fell around his face in curtains. It gave the impression he was hiding from something.

“Are you okay?” Wilson inquired, biting back on using words he knew would expose the… thing. “You were in the dark.” The man simply nodded, and tried to step forward, as if to thank him properly, and promptly stumbled and fell over. Wilson moved forward to assist him and he ended up simply taking the shaken man back to his camp since it was going to be dark when they got back.

Now they were seated in silence beside each other, watching the fire crackle. The man seemed much calmer now. Wilson had shown him the lantern and he’d seemed happy it was there and had asked for it, the lantern turning out to belong to him. Wilson wasn’t picky about it. He looked happy with the lantern in his lap.

After a moment, Wilson exhaled. “Name?”

The man glanced over at him curiously. Wilson cleared his throat awkwardly. “Your name.”

He nodded, quiet for a minute – who needed that long to recall their name?

“My name is… Daniel. I am Daniel of Mayfair.”

Wilson nodded quietly. There was another moment of awkward silence before Daniel prompted a question Wilson was dreading; “What is yours?”

He tried. He really did try to hold it back but his tongue and teeth just refused to cooperate. The lisp slid out instantly. “Wilthon.”

“Wilthon?” Daniel blinked. “That’s an odd name.”

“No! No ith not that-“

Confusion, then realization crossed Daniel’s face as he processed the sounds. “Wilson.”

“Yeth.” Wilson made a face. “God, I hate this thtupid lithp…”

“It does make it a little difficult to understand you.” Daniel admitted. “But now that I know, it shouldn’t be too hard.” He smiled a little, soft. Wilson was struck by the green in his eyes for a split second. It passed within the next second, leaving him a little bit dazed.

“Do you know where we are, Master Wilson?” Daniel questioned curiously. Wilson shrugged and shook his head. “I wath in a houthe up in New England. I’m a thcientitht, but I couldn’t get anything to work and I got fruthrated. Then my radio jutht tharted talking out of nowhere, and promithed me thpecial information.”

“Special information?” Daniel seemed very interested. Wilson felt a bit better, smiling now. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about that guy. Stupid freaky magic portal Maxwell… “I gueth I never noticed I wathn’t creating anything thcientific until I completed it. The radio belonged to thith guy named Maxwell, and told me to pull the lever. I hethitated a little bit, but it yelled at me, I pulled it, and ended up here.” He shook his head. “All I know ith that it’th bathically Thurvival-of-the-fittetht out here, and that the darkneth at night ith bad.”

Daniel shivered a little, glancing into the fire. “I know a thing or two about darkness.”

“Where did you come from?” Wilson returned the question, leaning forward.

Daniel closed his eyes. “A place known as Castle Brennenburg. It was run by a man known as Baron Alexander. He invited me to stay at the castle after receiving a letter I sent him concerning an Orb I had discovered on my archeological travels.” He opened his eyes, but they seemed far away as he recalled the memory. Daniel’s voice was quiet, and soft, in the good sort of intelligent way. Wilson was captivated.

“Wath that cathtle where I found you the ruinth of Brennenburg? Why is it collapthed?"

“I believe so.” Daniel replied, “Though I haven’t any idea how it ended up here. I find it difficult to believe Alexander’s ‘Home’ that he was attempting to reach through the portal led here. As for the collapse-"

“Hold on.” Wilson held his hands up and Daniel stopped. “Portal? ‘Home’? Thith Baron-man wathn’t from the cathtle?”

“I don’t believe he was.” Daniel answered with what seemed like an amused expression. “I do not even believe he was of my Earth at all.”

“He wath an _alien_?!” Wilson almost fell over in the sudden wave of amazement. "Thcience hath been looking for evidence of extra-terrethtrialth thince we had the technology to obtherve the thtars!"

Daniel laughed aloud, and God everything he did was soft and careful and so human that it ached. Wilson felt heat rise across his cheeks and he bashfully tugged at his vest. "Thorry. Pleathe continue."

"Not a problem." Daniel giggled and continued his story to Wilson’s growing interest. “At the time I was so afraid of the magic guarding the Orb I would do anything to keep it from reaching me.” Daniel’s facial expression hardened a little and Wilson frowned. “Alexander manipulated me into doing horrific things to affect the Orb. He told me they were guarding rituals to keep me safe, but all he wanted was the power of the Orb to himself to get home, wherever that was. He used me and once I finally realized what I had done, he locked himself away with the Orb to finish what I had unwillingly started.” The memory seemed to pain him. Wilson remained quiet to let him finish.

“I wrote myself instructions and drank an Amnesia Tonic so I could forget what I had done and kill Alexander for his actions. It worked well enough, and I managed to traverse the castle and kill him by disrupting his ritual and letting the Orb’s guardian take him as the payment for the sins committed in his lust for its power. The castle started collapsing." Daniel continued. “But while I was escaping, a tower collapsed in around me and I was captured.” He released a shuddery breath. “I do not operate well in the darkness. I have always feared it, even as a very small child.”

Wilson nodded sympathetically. “I’m thorry. That thoundth horrible. I haven’t had a fear of the dark until now.” He sighed, glancing into the fire. “Whatever ith out there is thcared of the light, tho if we jutht thay within the firelight, we thould be okay.”

“I think I can live with being in the firelight.” Daniel replied, clearly relieved by this course of action.

They talked for some time, back and forth about what they could about their lives. Daniel didn’t remember much, but that really didn’t bother either of them. It was nice to just talk to something that wasn’t trying to kill them.

Eventually Daniel adopted something of a nervous stance and smiled faintly. “If I may be allowed to speak something, Master Wilson?”

“Jutht Wilthon ith fine, Daniel.” The smile was back. Daniel made him smile way more than normal, he was starting to notice this.

“Despite your lisp, I find your voice to be rather pleasant to the ear.”

The compliment struck him dumb for a minute, long enough that a cute blush found its way onto Daniel’s face. “I just… Wanted you to know. You do not seem to be fond of your voice.”

“No, no it’th fine.” Wilson managed, feeling a blush cross his own face. “Thank you for the compliment, Daniel.”

“It’s my pleasure, Wilson.” He smiled a little.

Wilson tossed another couple logs on the fire and the two sat in companionable silence for some time, the only sounds being fire crackling and the soft scratching of Daniel’s quill as he scribbled something down in his notebook. There was a fear that it would be awkward, but this didn’t feel awkward in the slightest. The fact that another human being was here made Wilson highly excited. Perhaps now he and Daniel could work together to find a way out of here, and perhaps finally get back at Maxwell and this Alexander guy. After all, two heads were better than one! And, well… Daniel seemed pretty nice. Very nice, in fact. Wilson felt himself smile again.

Eventually a soft sound - or rather, the absence of the quill sound - prompted Wilson to look back over at Daniel, which drew a small snort from Wilson. Daniel had somehow fallen asleep sitting up. Wilson smiled a little to himself and pulled over a bedroll, carefully positioning Daniel so as not to wake the man and tucking the closed notebook next to him.

Wilson sat back as night truly closed in and he felt the familiar sanity drain of the darkness, but the effect was much weaker than he’d expected, especially when he focused on Daniel and keeping the fire lit. That was some sort of comfort he supposed. He’d found a new friend. Things could only get better from here.

* * *

 

_August 19th, assumingly 1839,_

_I have made a new friend after my killing of Alexander, or assumed killing. I know not of his fate. In my attempt to escape Brennenburg's collapse after the Shadow assumingly consumed him, I was captured in a tower cave-in and I lost my lantern. Instantly the effects of my Nyctophobia took hold and the darkness closed in. I haven’t any idea how long I was in there, but someone heard me and broke me out!_

_I have learned that his name is Wilson, and he is quite an interesting man. He says that Castle Brennenburg wasn’t here until a few days ago, a testimony which confuses me greatly. I was never made aware of the castle switching dimensions. He does however seem to know how this new world operates and has apparently decided to take me under his wing. It is quite a comfort._

_He has a lisp, which I find to be rather endearing – I complimented his voice and he seemed very flustered. It truly is a melodious thing, I’m almost envious - and his hair is oddly styled, but the look suits him and his “scientist” background. I will endeavor to be as much help to this man as I possibly can, to prove to him that I am useful in things beyond screaming in dark, collapsed towers. I will ask him to teach me tomorrow, as I am tired, and the world here at night is very dangerous according to him. I am glad he has decided we will be allies._

_Perhaps the two of us will become good friends._

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to vampirebarons on tumblr!  
> http://vampirebarons.tumblr.com/


End file.
